The Mysterious Seed
by Vamp-Kokuluska
Summary: Its about a group of hamhams who go on a journey to find the mysterious seed.


~*The Mysterious Seed*~  
  
One quiet morning,Hamtaro and his friends were just waking up from a long night of sleeping. They all then decided to go on an adventure to walk in the town. That day, there was a festival going on in hamham town and it seemed to be about a myth of a mystical seed that once lived upon the earth. No hamham was ever brave enough to find it, since it was on the other side of the town.  
  
Well, Hamtaro then made a decision and yelled out joyfully, " We shall go to the other side of the town! Anyone want to come with me?" Nobody answered. They all stared at Hamtaro with grief in their eyes. They all then screamed out, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hamtaro looked at them with surprise, saying, "Come on you guys, It cant be that bad! If we can do anything nobody else can do, we can certainly do this!" So the group thought it over. After a short while, the group made a decision. They all decided to go on the journey.  
  
About an hour later, all the hamhams were packed and ready to go. They went for hours and hours trying to get over Mount Guriku, but then found out that they had been going in circles! Worrying that they would never get over the mountain, they eventually asked somebody for directions to Mount Guriku. The old HamHam replied generously, "Why, Just across the river, around the corner, and behind the golden wall. Be warned, the golden wall is ten feet high. If you are not careful, you might fall off."  
  
Then off the hamhams went. The next problem they had to solve was getting across the river. They all worked and put there hamham brains together,trying to think of a solution for getting across. Out of the blue, Hamtaro popped up and yelled, "Hey you guys! Look at that tree! We could use our hamham teeth to saw it down and make it fall over the river if we all work together!" Boss then exclaimed,"Alright everybody, you heard the hamham, GET TO WORK!"  
  
All the hamhams started to chew. About 2 hours later, shaking the town, the tree fell over and landed on the other side of the river making a loud "KABOOM!" The hamhams yelled with joy. They all walked slowly on the tree over the river being careful not to fall, while saying quickly, "bada bada bada bada bada bada bada bada bada bada!" As soon as they got to the other side, they all approached Hamtaro with smiles on their faces and yelled, "Hurray for hamtaro! Hurray for Hamtaro!" Hamtaro said with glee, "Aww, it was nothing guys."  
  
Then off they went around the corner. They then saw the golden wall. With surprised looks on their faces, the hamhams put all their brains together again to think of a way to get up and over the great golden wall. About half an hour later, they thought of a way. Hamtaro asked jingle if he still had his hamcell with him. Jingle said, "Yeah, of course, why? Do you need it?" Hamtaro looked at everyone else thinking that he could call Sarah with jingles hamcell. He said with mystery, " Are you thinking what im thinking hams?" Everyone looked at Hamtaro with confusion. Hamtaro said, " We could get Sarah to come and put all of us up on the wall, sillies!" They all smiled, and agreed to hamtaros suggestion.  
  
Hamtaro called Sarah, and all he said was to come right to the golden wall as fast as possible. She then came and said, "Hamtaro?What are you doing all the way out here?" Hamtaro pointed up to the top of the wall. Sarah said, "Ooh, you want me to put you on the wall?" Hamtaro smiled and nodded his head up and down. Sarah put them up on the wall, and said walking away, "Bye, and dont be late for bed hamtaro!" All the hamhams yelled with happiness that they actually made it to Mount Guriku!  
  
The Hamhams ran toward the mountain and started walking up to the top. 1 hour later, they were half way up the mountain.....Soon, they made it to the top and looked around for a while. Two and a half hours later, Hamtaro found something blue in the grass. There it was! The mysterious seed! There journey had ended and they had ACTUALLY found the mysterious seed. Full of happiness, all the hamhams started home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
